A New Member
by Edward-Elrics-Girl
Summary: Jake and Chance find a young shekat outside the garage and take care of her for a bit. What happens when Jake becomes attached to her? Will she find out Jake and Chance's secret? Will she become a new member of the SWAT Kats? Read and find out. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first SWAT Kats story and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAT Kats at all.

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark, cold, stormy night. A young she-kat was running. She was running away from a murderer that had just killed her family. She didn't care when she was running, she just had to get away.

As the young she-kat neared the salvage yard, she decided to hide in there. She was starting to get dizzy as she looked for a place to hide. Within a matter of seconds she collapsed in front of the garage.

The next morning

Two tom kats woke up and got dressed in their light blue work overalls. They both went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Chance." The ginger tom kat said.

"Morning Jake." The yellow tom kat named Chance said.

A few minutes later Jake opened the garage door only to find a young she-kat unconscious. He ran over to her and checked to see if she was breathing.

"Chance get out here!" Jake yelled.

"Coming." Chance yelled back as he went to go see what Jake needed him for. "Holy kats! Where did that kid come from?"

"I don't know." Jake replied. "I just found her here when I opened the garage, she seems to be running a fever. Let's get her inside."

"Yeah we put her in the spare room."

"Yeah." Jake said as he picked up the young she-kat. He carried her inside and up the stairs to the spare bedroom. When Jake got to the spare bedroom he put her on the bed and covered her up. She started to tremble a little.

"I wonder what she was doing outside the garage?" Chance wondered.

"Well we'll ask her when she wakes up." Jake said. "For now we'll let her rest."

They both then left to let the she-kat rest.

I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update this. I was stuck in hell (my dad's house). I ended up finishing this chapter in a hospital in Colorado. Plus I had major writer's block. But anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAT Kats.

**Chapter 2**

It's been two days since Jake and Chance found the young she-kat. She was running a fever for the past two days while she was unconscious. On first day her fever broke. The second she had a little bit of a fever. Also during the second day she woke up.

The young she-kat woke up. Her eyes darted around as she wondered where she was.

Jake soon came in to check on the young she-kat. As soon as he got in there, he saw the young she-kat awake.

"So you're awake now." Jake said.

"Yeah. Where am I?" The young she-kat asked.

"You're in the salvage yard."

"Ah."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kyrie. How long was I asleep?"

"You've been out for two days. What's you parents number? I want to tell them you're ok."

As soon as Kyrie heard mention of her parents, tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"My…My…family is…they're…dead." Kyrie replied between crying.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"They were murder. I was running from the murderer. Now I have no where else to go now."

"Well you can stay here for a couple of days until you know what to do."

"Ok."

Since Jake couldn't think of anything else to say he left. When Jake left, Kyrie started to cry harder. Soon she fell asleep.

A couple of days turned into a couple of weeks. A couple of weeks turned into a month. Every day Kyrie stayed, Jake become more and more attached to Kyrie. He already decided he was going to adopt her. Chance was somewhat against it. The main reason being that Kyrie could find out Chance and Jake's secret.

Kyrie sometimes explored the place. She never found the hidden entrance to the secret hangar. For in the hangar contained Chance and Jake's secret, which was that they were the SWAT Kats.

Kyrie was sometimes depressed since her family was gone. Jake thought it might cheer her up a little if he told her that he was going to adopt her.

Jake walked to Kyrie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kyrie replied to the knock. Jake opened the door and asked while walking in. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing ok." Kyrie replied.

"Good. Hey I've got a question."

"Ok. Go ahead. Shoot."

"Well…I've been thinking of adopting you.

"Really!?"

"Really."

Kyrie was a little shocked, but she was so happy at the fact she was going to have a second chance at having a family.

"Are you sure?" Kyrie asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Jake replied smiling.

"Thank you so much." She said as she hugged Jake. "When are going to do it?"

"Soon."

"OK."

"I'll talk to you later. Ok?"

"Ok. Talk to you later."

"See ya." Jake said as he left.

As soon as Jake left, Kyrie got up and did a little victory dance. She was so excited that she was going to be adopted.

So how was that? Please review and please no flames. Thank you.


End file.
